Hold Nothing Back
by Lonely God
Summary: When Will feels nervous around Alyss after she kisses him in Ruins of Gorlan, he goes to see her. They both quickly get caught in the moment. Will XXX Alyss


**Well this turned out quite well as far as I am concerned. There were no Will/Alyss fanfics out there for this... genre shall we say. It's my first attempt at writing anything sexual so please keep that into account when reviewing. Ranger's Apprentice and all characters belong to John Flanagan, not to me. This is set at the end of Book One; Ruins of Gorlan, after the ceremony in which Will was congratulated by the Baron. Will XXX Alyss. Please read and review.**

_Hold Nothing Back._

Will walked out of the hall, grateful that the ceremony was over. Baron Arald had ensured a feast to maintain popularity. Alyss had remained close to him for the entire meal, and he didn't know what to say or do with her. He could still feel her lips upon his from the inn.

"Troubled about something?" Will jumped, but relaxed when he saw Halt step out from the shadows. Flicking off his Ranger hood, his mentor had an understanding expression. "Alyss?"

Will nodded. "Well, I can think of no woman better to make the wife of a Ranger than a Courier. She would understand the fact that you would have to go on missions, as long as you returned that. She would also know Araluan's secrets, as would you. So no need to keep things from each other."

"Halt, what should I do? Whenever she is near I feel all jumbled up inside. I want to hold her, but every time I go to talk to her I always feel something holding me back."

Halt nodded. "That is your emotional instincts. You're worried that she would say no. But I have seen the way you both look at each other. The way you both stand together. She's made for you and you for her. We're not going back to the cabin until tomorrow, so go to her room tonight. Go and talk, and hold nothing back."

Will looked sheepishly up at his mentor. "Thanks, Halt."

Will eventually arrived outside the room that Alyss shared with Jenny. He flicked back his cowl, so that his face was thrown into light from the nearby torch. With a nervous knock, he waited for the door to open, his emotional instincts hoping that the both the girls had slept through his knocking. His fears were accurate though, as the door was thrown open. Jenny stood in front of him, sleepily glaring at him.

"Will, it is not nice to stalk through the castle and knock on a girl's door in the middle of the night."

Will shrugged awkwardly, and Jenny noticed his nervousness.

"I'm assuming that you would like to speak with Alyss?" Jenny's tone said that it was more statement than question. She did, however, wait for Will's nod before continuing. "She's not in. Lady Pauline managed to get them both trapped in paperwork for the Diplomatic Service. If you want to talk to her, either wait until morning or go to the room just below Lady Pauline's. Alyss would be there."

"Thanks, Jen. " As Will turned to leave, Jenny put her arms around him in a warm hug.

"Good luck." She knew what Will wanted to talk to Alyss about.

The night torches were starting to wear down by the time Will got to the door Jenny had mentioned. He forced his hesitations down, and stuck his fist against the door.

"Not more please, Pauline!" Alyss' voice cried out in dismay. "I can barely breathe in here with all tho-" Her sentence stopped mid-word as she opened the door to find, not her mentor, but Will.

"Uhh... Hi, Alyss." Will had to force the words out to stop them from getting stuck in his throat.

"Will, how nice to see you. Although I am unsure of what I think about the time."

Will felt the blood rushing to his cheeks, and also saw a rosy tint in Alyss' otherwise pale face. It was about this moment when Will saw truly saw Alyss' beauty. With the light from the candles in her room crossing with the lesser light outside, she was illuminated brilliantly.

"Well, I... Uhh... I just kinda... wanted..." Alyss laughed softly at his stuttering.

"Why, Will. I do believe that you don't usually stutter so much. It's normally George who can't get a word out."

Will sighed, and Alyss took his hand. "Come on in, and we can talk." She pulled him into the small room and closed the door behind him. "Now, what's bothering you?"

Will gathered up his courage and began taking Halt's advice about holding nothing back.

Will talked for at least half an hour. Spilling out how she was his best friend, and about how he had always felt comforted around Alyss after Horace's bullying. He told her about how he had become to feel very close to her, and about how he wanted to stay around her. Will told Alyss about his fears during the boar hunt and when hunting and fighting the Kalkara. And he finally reached the kiss from the inn.

Alyss listened silently during all this, and when Will finished, she got up and put her arms around him.

"Would you like me to do it again?" She asked sweetly, meeting Will's eyes. The words stunned him and sent his mind spinning, but through his silence Alyss saw his longing in his eyes and knew that he was hers. As Will felt her soft lips against his, every rational thought was thrown out the window. Whereas the kiss in the inn was a simple brush of the lips, this kiss was full of youthful passion and desire. Will's arms went around Alyss and pulled her body close, and she pushed her mouth against his.

When the beautiful blonde finally pulled away, both were panting.

"I love you." Those three words stunned Alyss, and Will smiled as he finally caused her to be surprised. The other way around had happened too much the last two days.

She quickly recovered though and brought her mouth to his ear. "I love you, too."

Seizing the moment, Will pulled her onto his lap and pushed her so she was half lying across him. From there, he lowered his face to hers and kissed her, taking a risk and sliding his tongue gently past his lips. Her mouth remained closed however, but with a bit of time and work, he coerced her lips to open. As soon as they did, Will was granted an amazing variety of new tastes and feelings. Her tongue danced among his, and he began to feel her hands start to roam his chest.

Everywhere Alyss' hands touched, Will felt goose bumps begin to appear. He could also hear a faint moaning from her mouth as her passion started getting stronger and taking control of her body. Will could also feel her getting warmer through her Courier's dress. He was still surprised when she undid the clasp of his Ranger cloak and threw it aside. Surprised enough to pull his mouth away from hers.

"What's wrong," Alyss asked.

Will looked at her, and saw no hesitation in her eyes. "What... What are we doing?"

She laughed sweetly "I don't know, but I like it. Don't you?"

Will didn't answer, so she took his silence for nervousness, and decided to take things up a notch. She took one of his hands and placed it on her breast. "A perfect fit." Alyss declared excitedly.

Will's mind was lost now, as the girl he had loved for many years was now making him touch her body. He wasn't a fool, he knew what was going on; he just didn't know how to go about it. He didn't realize that Alyss was just as inexperienced as he was, and she was just following her desires. Nonetheless, he could tell that she wanted her breast touched, so he began moving his hand in small circles. Deciding to just go with the flow, Will moved his spare hand onto her other breast. Alyss' increased moaning told him that she was pleased with it. Her lips met his again, but only for a brief moment, as she focused her attention on the ties for his tunic. After fiddling with it, distracted by his hands on her breasts, she finally managed to pull the tunic off. With the fabric removed, she resumed running her hands on his chest. She especially loved the feel of his muscles. While they didn't stick out and take over the rest of him, they were still there and she could feel them quivering with each touch.

Will let go of Alyss' breasts and heard her make a small grunt of disapproval. His Ranger reflexes allowed him to avoid her darting hands as they sought to reclaim his and put them back to her chest.

"Trust me, "he whispered. With her hands no longer seeking his, he dropped them down to her ankles and gathered up the hem of her dress. With one swift movement, he lifted it over her head, leaving her wearing nothing but a thin shift. He reached down to her the knee-length hem of that to remove it as well, but she pulled away.

"What?" He asked her, worried that something was wrong.

She turned a sly grin on him. "It's your turn." Seeing his confused expression, she pointed to his trousers. "Your turn to lose something." Will had never seen Alyss this cheeky. Nonetheless he pulled his hands away from her shift and moved them back to her breasts.

Despite the added renewed distraction of Will's hands massaging her breasts, it didn't take Alyss long to have Will's trousers down to his ankles, although his boots were in the way then. She snorted in displeasure and started tearing at the laces until the boots were off. She then happily yanked the trousers off before looking up at his manhood. Not that large or thick, but Alyss was pleased with that. She reached up and began to softly stroke it. She felt him react instantly, and smiled at the thought that it was her causing Will to become aroused. Will looked down at Alyss stroking his manhood when he remembered the fabric that still separated him from her body and cleared his throat. She looked up at him, puzzled, so he grinned.

"Your shift?" She smiled at his comment and stood back up, allowing him to pull off her shift, revealing her body to him.

With both of them now completely naked, Will began to rub Alyss' breasts again, this time touching them directly. The heat coming off her skin surprised him; he hadn't thought she was that aroused. However when he looked down between her legs, he could tell that she was really enjoying his work. He dropped one of hands from her breast and replaced it with his mouth. Alyss gasped in pleasure, and Will felt one of her hands squeeze tightly around him. He grunted in mild pain at this, and she loosened her grip. She didn't unwrap her hand though, and she slowly began to pump Will's shaft. Alyss was mildly aware of Will's mouth changing breasts, but only as a change in where the different pleasures were coming from. Will then decided to do a bit more. He reached down with the spare hand and pressed it between her legs, touching but not actually penetrating. Alyss remembered overhearing some of the older village girls talking and specifically about what one of them had talked about doing to her boyfriend. Alyss gave in to temptation. She got down on her knees in front of Will and placed her lips around the tip of his manhood.

It was Will's turn to gasp as Alyss' soft lips went around him. She unexpected pleasure made him slip with the hand that was rubbing her womanhood, causing him to slide his fingers in. The feeling in there ruined any doubt that the wetness was coming from inside her. Warm and moist, Will decided not to pull out his fingers just yet. Alyss began rolling her tongue around his tip being rewarded with sharp moans coming from Will. Soon she finally pulled away. Will instinctively reached out for her but she kept away from his hands.

"Hand's back, Will. Please? I want to be careful." At her request, Will help his hands back as she stepped back to him. She lifted climbed atop him and began positioning herself to take him.

"Hold me up, please." Once more, Will acquiesced to her request without any hesitation or questioning, holding Alyss' waist exactly where she wanted it while she wrapped her legs around him. When she had herself supported, she slowly lowered herself so that the tip of his crotch was against her opening.

Alyss knew that the first time would hurt. Will knew that it would hurt her as well. He held her gently as she began the descent. She could feel him pushing her womanhood apart as she lowered herself. Will's comforting arms around her helped, and she forced her body to relax and take him in. Will soon felt resistance and knew that the time had come. He gave her a questioning look which she answered by pushing down, breaking through her last link to maidenhood. She threw her had back and cringed her face in silent screaming. It didn't take her long to get back in control though, and she started bouncing up and down on Will. He pulled his arms from around her so that he could hold her waist and assist with the movements.

"God, Alyss! Don't stop! Whatever you do, do not stop!" She laughed at this and started going faster. Will soon realised that he was at the perfect height to get back to her breasts, which were bouncing right in front of his face. It took him a few tries, but eventually Alyss felt his mouth grab her breast. While she bounced on him, with his help, she sucked at her nipple, rolling it around with his tongue and giving it a little nip with his teeth every now and then.

Their pleasure was not to last forever though. Alyss reached her orgasm first, riding Will with it as pleasure shook her body. She almost screamed, burying her head into Will's shoulder and biting him managed to keep her from screaming aloud. Will felt her walls close around and open around him a few times as Alyss released. This action sent him over the edge, and he reached his end less than a few seconds after Alyss. They just stayed where they were. Neither of them had the energy left to move.

"Sorry, Will" Alyss said, looking at the bite marks on his shoulder.

"Ah, it was worth it." He laughed. Alyss decided to get off him now. As she swung her legs around and pulled herself off him, she felt his manhood easily slide out of her. She looked down at it and noticed a small amount of his release pushing out from him. After a seconds worth of consideration, she knelt down and licked it off.

"Hmmm. Not too bad. Maybe next time I could try a bigger sample?" Will blushed at her remark, and Alyss laughed. She kissed him and they said their farewells, helping each other get dressed. As Will left, Alyss looked at the papers on her desk and sighed, wishing she had the strength left for another round with Will.

A knocking sound came from the door, and she got up, getting excited in the hope that Will had left something behind just so she could see him again. But when she opened the door, it was Pauline with another stack of papers.

"Well, Alyss. If I knew that paperwork excited you that much I would have put aside more for you." Alyss groaned aloud, and Pauline chuckled. The older woman thought back to that afternoon when Halt had come by to her office, asking her that if Will showed up, if she could please leave the couple alone. He had come by less than an hour ago, saying that his prediction had come true and that Will and Alyss needed some alone time.

_The End._

**Well there you go, hope you enjoyed it. Please review. If you have any suggestions, please PM me.**


End file.
